bleachuntoldstoriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Annaleisa Austerlitz
"Music resounds best with the heart." - Dusk-sama. Annaleisa Austerlitz (アナレイアアウステルリツ Anareisa Ausuteritsu) is a Fullbringer and a member of Xcution Reborn. She is notable for being the first female to join the newly established organization, and was the second member to join, after Sonzoku Jyuutoshi himself. Annaleisa is called Ann (アンー Ann) by Sonzoku. Appearance Annaleisa bears the appearance of a young woman with a very curvaceous figure, large bust size, fair skin and red eyes. She has long blonde hair that is wavy and goes down to her thighs, and has no distinct fringe, with strands of hair that drop below her eyebrows. Annaleisa's outfit consists of a simple, short-sleeved white top with puffed sleeves, and a high-collar. Her belt is a simple brown shade, with a circular gold-like emblem on it's center. Finally, her skirt is form-fitting and is black Personality Annaleisa is a generally calm and sweet, a very likeable person in general. She is terrible with meeting new people, despite the fact that she is a member of an orginization, she always has trouble with the new members, never knowing exactly what to say to them. She even avoided the chef for a time, with Sonzoku bringing her meals. She eventually warms up to new individuals, though it simply takes time. Though she doesn't think so, men and women notice her appealing appearance, and state that part of her appeal is her apparent clumsiness, as she has the remarkable ability to trip over nothing. Annaleisa loves listening to music, and always carries her headphones with her. She has no discriminating tastes towards music and will listen to almost any. Annaleisa seems to have feelings for Sonzoku Jyuutoshi, though it is unknown if these feelings are mutual. History Equipment Headphones: Annaleisa's headphones are quite unusual. In colour they are completely white, with a red trimming on the outside and have 3 heart markings above the speakers. They are very large, and go over the back of her head, instead of over the top of her head. Xcution Reborn Phone: A device the Sonzoku invented that is very similar to that of the 'Soul Phones' which the Gotei 13 carry, it's specifically designed to keep in touch with other fellow Fullbringers and track spiritual pressures of nearly any nature within a kilometer radius. Spiritual Cubes: An item created by Sonzoku for Annaleisa herself, these are cubes imbued with spiritual energy, much like Gintō Tubes, that create simple but powerful offensive or defensive effects. He states due to her Fullbring's constant shifting in power, she needs these to serve as extra protection. Powers and Abilities Spiritual Awareness: As a Fullbringer, Annaleisa is able to see Shinigami and Hollows and other spiritual things. Enhanced Speed: Like other Fullbringers, Annaleisa is able to use Bringer Light to enhance her speed among other things. Notably, this does not make her any less clumsy. Spiritual Power: As a Fullbringer, Annaleisa's possesses a degree of spiritual power, though the extent isn't known as of yet. Her spiritual energy is a light blue. When she uses her Fullbring Resurrection, her eye has the unique trait of glowing, however, this is purely aesthetic and has no combat use. Durability: While not being able to take repeated intense blows in her normal human form, Annaleisa has shown herself to be more resilient than the average human, and can take a small beating from large Hollows. Intellect: Despite her reserved nature, Annaleisa is an intelligent individual, and this intelligence carries over into battle. She has a talent for witnessing enemy attacks and being able to deduce how they work in a matter of minutes, only failing with the most complex of abilities. Fullbring Stereo Heart (ハート ステレオ Sutereo Haato) is the name of Annaleisa's Fullbring, the focus of which are the headphones she wears. It gives her access to a variety of abilities, all of which stem from a single ability to create different melodies based on her emotions. As long as her headphones have power, she can use her ability. *'Anger:' Annaeisa's melody for anger is naturally one of destruction. Channeling the negative emotions she feels through her headphones, it creates a loud vortex of sound, much like the shrieks of a banshee, that destroys anything within. *'Fear:' For fear, Annaleisa's melody becomes defensive, creating a "wall" of sound that much resembles the buzzing of insects. While the "wall" can be navigated through, the sound of the buzzing throws off the victims senses, making it appear as if they are under a type of illusion, which can allow Annaleisa to make an escape, befitting the emotion of fear. *'Surprise: '''A unique melody as it is unconciously activated, when Annaleisa feels the emotion of surprise, a melody is release that functions like a solid punch, destroying or severely damaging anything in a 360 degree radius that extends for about a meter. *'Sadness:' The melody for sadness is noted to be unique and indescribable in it's sound. When Annaleisa feels sadness, she can invoke this melody, which fills the heart of all who listen to it with all the regrets of their lives. While not "offensive" in it's operation, it's power lies in stripping an opponent of their will to fight through forcing them to relive their strongest regrets. *'Love:' A non-offensive melody whose emotion has a more broad meaning, ranging from romantic love to simple affection, the power of this melody depends on the strength of the love. The melody of love is a warm, filling melody that, when the targets hear it, completely heals them of both physical and psychological trauma. *'Joy:' Annaleisa's final emotional power, the power of joy causes her intended target to be overcome with immense happiness. While this would seem to be a very pointless ability at first, the joy increases to a state where the target becomes near ecstatic, which only increases to borderline insanity. This takes a total of five minutes before the target's insanity takes them over to a point where they cannot think coherently enough to make a proper move, thus making it easy for Annaleisa to capture them or make the finishing blow. :'Music of the Heart''' (ムシク オーフ ス ヒアト Musiku Oufu Su Hiato): Like other members of the Xcution Reborn, Annaleisa possesses an incomplete Fullbring Resurrection. When used, it releases reiatsu that destroys the current outfit she wears and solidifies into white armor with pink and black subsections, forming much different than a standard Fullbring Resurrection. While retaining her headphones, which are worn, the armor in itself is very revealing, much to her dislike. Her armor starts as a collar from the the throat with extensions that cover her nipples and the undersides of her breasts, covering her back like a bra. White gauntlets cover her arms, and she wears a mini-skirt covered. Boots that extend up to the thigh cover Annaleissa's legs, and her glasses all but vanish. Floating around her, almost in an orbiting fashion, are multiple pink hearts. These are used in her attacks. Annaleisa simply needs grab one, and she can simulate an emotion for use in an attack, creating a melody that varies in effect due to the emotion she is using. While the ability is the same as the original, she doesn't need to feel the emotion to use the melody, instead using the hearts to forcibly use the melodies. The armor itself enhances all of Annaleisa's physical characteristics, but as the armor is destroyed, she slowly loses these enhancements. *'Enhanced Durability:' While wearing her armor, Annaleisa's durability increases to a great amount, even the bare sections of her body that are not covered by the armor become as durable as lower-ranked Arrancar's Hierro. *'Enhanced Strength:' Despite having no strength while not wearing her armor, Ann's strength greatly enhances itself while wearing it. She is able to easily crush boulders to dust and can use her new physical prowess in melee combat, but this she typically avoids. *'Armor Reformation:' So long as Ann's headphones remain undamaged, she can regenerate her armor back to it's normal state. This ability it useful because the armor itself enhances her abilities, and the enhancements are directly proportionate to how much of the armor is intact. *'Boom Bubble Gum Pop' (ブム バッブル ガム ポプ Bumu Babburu Gamu Popu): Annaleisa can generate bubbles that are actually compressed sound waves which are sealed in those bubbles by her spiritual energy. She can guide them to her foe, and when they impact they pop with a sonic boom *'Scythe Generation:' An ability that has nothing to do with her standard Fullbring at all, Annaleisa gathers reishi from the air in a manner similar to a Quincy and focuses in her palm, solidifying it and forming a scythe. She only uses this ability when an opponent manages to survive her standard musical based attacks and cannot be stopped otherwise. *'Emotional Upheaval:' A desperation attack Annaleisa can use, she is able to grab every quarter note which has an emotion that can be used offensively, and release all of their effects at one time, able to completely break down and kill an opponent with the combined power of offensive emotions. Trivia *Annaleisa is half German and half Japanese. Her mother is Japanese and her father is German. *Her Fullbring is named directly after the song Stereo Heart. *The headphones Annaleisa wears were designed by Tite Kubo himself, and can be found in Bleach: All Colour But The Black, with only a few changes made. *'Boom Bubble Gum Pop' was created by User:PersonaSuperiorDeus and named by User:Zanpakuto-Leader. *Ann's images were created by User:Zanpakuto-Leader.